


Baby Daddy

by PepelS



Series: K-Hip-Hop is Bae [5]
Category: DPR Ian
Genre: F/M, Family Planning, Fluffy and sweet, a WHOLE lot of fluff, hinted smut if you squint lol, just a conversation happening, so much feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepelS/pseuds/PepelS
Summary: Where Christian wants to have a baby but you're not ready for one yet.





	Baby Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the video of Christian insisting he'd make a good daddy, not the daddy y'all talk about but the actual dad, lolx!

You were relaxing at home, lying comfortably on Christian's chest whilst he played a game on his phone and you were reading a novel. Without saying a word, he flipped you over on the couch such that you were now lying on your back facing him.

"Need some help with something baby?" You asked, already guessing what he might be up to.

"Want you," he simply said before reaching down to kiss you.

Christian was always a thorough lover, preferring to take care of you and make sure you feel loved. However, on this particular day, you couldn't help but notice he was treating you a bit more delicately than normal and so you couldn't help but want to understand what was going on.

This time, you were hugging him against your chest as you lay down on the couch, basking in the afterglow of your love making when he asked you a question you couldn't comprehend.

"How much of the injection do you have left?" He asked without looking at you but continued to roam his fingers on your tummy ever so softly.

"What?" You replied, not having understood a single thing.

"Your contraception injection, when do you need to renew it?"

You couldn't help but laugh a bit at his choice of words. "In about three weeks. Why? Do you want to accompany me to get injected? Hashtag supportive partner?" You teased him and he smiled at you before giving you a soft peck on your tummy.

"Actually, I'm hoping you cancel." For a moment you wondered if perhaps he was joking but there was no trace of it in his voice.

"Babe?" You questioned him, raising his face so that he'd look at you.

"Let's have a baby sweetheart," he said again, "I have been thinking about it and I think I want to be a dad now. Raise a little one and love them crazy. What do you say?"

He immediately went back to kissing down your chest and to your tummy and you felt a panic of sorts rile up in you so you gently pushed him away and sat up. 

You waited patiently for him to sit up and face you. Feeling a bit apologetic, you answered him. "I don't think I'm ready for us to get there yet Christian, I'm sorry."

His eyes lost their happy twinkle in a flash and you felt so bad for turning him down. He took a deep breath, "Can I ask why? Are you worried our relationship isn't strong enough yet or you're worried about my fame? I'll make a good daddy, I promise. I can be a good daddy."

You smiled at him and nodded in agreement, "Of course you'll make a good daddy and no, it's not that I think our relationship isn't strong enough."

"Then what is it?" There was a desperation in his voice that made you wonder how long he had been planning on discussing this with you.

"I don't think I'm ready to be a mum yet. It's such a huge role to play and imagine the nine months of pregnancy and having a little dependant to my name. All the responsibilities and stuff, I don't think I'm up to it yet." You had never thought seriously about it but getting pregnant was a huge step to take in your life and you surely weren't ready for it yet.

"Okay, but you do know you'll make as awesome a mum as I'll be a dad right?" His smile was infectious and you found yourself mirroring it. "I won't pressure you, I will wait though whilst showing you a whole bunch of cute baby pictures and will start filling this place with baby stuff." You burst out laughing together, appreciating how easily he understood you.

And if you thought he was joking about that last part, he proved you wrong the next day when he came home with a bag full of baby cotton socks in every colour he could find. "No pressure baby, we can always use it whenever the baby comes."

You rolled your eyes half heartedly at him, maybe being a mum would be that much easier with Christian as your baby's daddy.


End file.
